It is often difficult to determine the cause of failures and other anomalous events that occur within a network. This difficulty ensues from the large scale of many of these networks, the large amounts of traffic carried by these networks, and the variety of faults to which these networks are susceptible. Suboptimal performance of a network may result in loss of revenue and other negative consequences.